Goal!
by runephoenix6769
Summary: Lena gets a delightful surprise whilst watching the world cup.


.On the back of the World Cup, last night I wrote a goofy free form Domestic Widowtracer fic, for call-signtracer

"Goal!"

Lena sat crossed legged on the sofa, cosy in her pj bottom's and England jersey as she slurped on her noodles, watching in fascination as Amelie yelled in French at the TV. Lena thinks Amelie is swearing now, having been on the receiving end of similar sounding words many times. Who knew that the refined French woman would become so unravelled over 22 grown ass men chasing a ball?

One of the players dived to the ground putting on a performance that an academy award winning actress would be proud of!

"Get up!" Amelie screamed, as she ran her hands through her hair, causing her usually pristine pony tail to become slightly askew. For a brief moment, Lena was convinced she could see a flush come to her partner's cyan skin.

So this is what got the former sniper's dander up?

One of the opposing team's players tripped up a French striker in a way that even the former Overwatch operative was willing to agree was a wanker move. Widow jumped off the sofa screaming,

"Come on Ref! Are you blind?"

Lena stopped mid chew, noodles dangling out of her mouth, chop sticks paused in mid air as Widow turned, a slightly terrifying look on her face, demanding,

"Lena, did you see that?"

Lena nodded wide eyed, not willing to admit that she had given up on following the match a good while ago having found something else far more entertaining.

"Gaaaa! Sacre bleu."

Throwing her hands up in frustration and her pony tail bobbing, Amelie stalked from the sitting room disappearing into the depths of the apartment.

Lena returned to stirring her noodles with her chop sticks, brown eyes glued to the tv screen as the ball continued being passed back and forth. Minutes passed before suddenly a French striker, taking advantage of a Croatian mistake, broke through the opposing defence to sweetly chip the ball into the top left corner of the net. The roar of celebration in the stadium filled the sitting room.

Suspicious of Widow's sudden quiet, Lena called out,

"Babe?"

Curiosity getting the better of her she placed her noodle bowl on the coffee table before padding barefoot through the apartment. "Babe?" she called out a little louder noticing their bedroom door slightly ajar, soft light spilling into the hallway. Peering through the door the former pilot stated,

"Babe, you just missed a goal."

Widow was hunched over, seemingly in a world of her own, typing furiously on a light screen the back light casting her features in an eerie glow.

"Luv," Lena asked with piqued curiosity, "Whatcha doing?"

She entered the room peering over Widow's shoulder quickly reading the screen before in one swift move she slammed off the lightpad, exclaiming, "You can't assassinate the referee!"

Widow's eyes narrowed as she huffed,

"I can't see why not! He is an idiote!"

Lena grabbed the lightpad dock holding it behind her back,

"Nope! You can't just off some geezer willy nilly cause you don't like their call." Attempting to mock scald her, Lena added, "Besides I thought we said no more killing?"

Amelie pouted, "Not even a little bit?"

Lena grinned, it was a rare sight to see French woman pouting as it was usually the English girl's tactic. God, is this what Amelie had to deal with every time the pilot gave her the puppy dog eyes when wanting to get her own way?

Widow suddenly towered over her attempting to reach round for the lightpad dock as she coaxed,

"Just let me find out where his lives."

Lena backed up slowly, her shortness putting her at a slight disadvantage as Widow advanced, devilment in her yellow eyes grinning that wolfish grin that made Lena weak at the knees. She retreated untill her back came dead against the wall as Widow continued to stalk towards her. Still attempting to keep the last vestiges of her dignity, the British woman defiantly raised her head as Amelie leaned over her, pressing closer and cutting off any chances of escape.

Lena tried not to gulp and remained resolute as Widow's other hand attempted to reach behind the smaller woman and craftily sneak the lighpad dock from her grasp. Plump, moist lips hovered dangerously close to Lena's ear,

"Will you not let me play _cherie_?"

The hot air ghosting her earlobe, that raspy voice, caused Lena's skin to goose bump and prickle with static. Lena squeezed her eyes shut mutely shaking her head.

"Not even a little bit?" Came the seductive growl.

Lena caught her own bottom lip between her teeth as she slightly turned her head only to find Widow's blown yellow eyes watching her in predatory amusement. Lena's own raked down over Amelie's fine features finally alighting on those enticing full lips.

She could have some resolve, god damnit!

It was as if Widow could sense her weakening as she pressed her body further into the smaller woman.

"Come now my pet, don't be foolish."

Lena nuzzled Amelie with her nose, those alluring lips just millimetres from her own. If she didn't do something now she was a goner.

Quickly she caught Widow's lips in a kiss, feeling how the french woman grinned into it. Just as she felt Amelie beginning to relax Lena pulled away, impishly bopping her on the nose with her fingertip,

"Nope pop!"

In the split second as Widow's features gave way to baffled disbelief and confusion, Lena wriggled out of her position before speeding through the apartment waving the lightpad dock over her head, only to have Widowmaker hot on her tail tackling her into the sofa with an Oof, causing Lena to collapse into giggles as Amelie poked her in the ribs.

"No fair!" Lena squealed in delight.

"All is fair in love and war my cherie!" Amelie triumphantly declared, as straddling her, she wrestled the lightscreen dock from the Londoner's grasp.

Two could play that game, Lena thought as she gripped the front of Amelie's jersey pulling her in for a searing kiss, the lightscreen long forgotten as hands dipped below the hem of grey yoga pants only to grasp firm ass cheeks. Amelie's eyebrows shot up and her eyes narrowed playfully, smirking down at the younger woman.

"Ah, it is like that , is it?"

"All is fair in love and war!" The mussy haired pilot cheekily repeated.

Amelie laughed, it was light and breezy, a sound Lena would never stop trying to illicit.

"You win!"

"You surrender?"

"Oui!"

Lena couldnt help herself,

"Just like the French,eh? Always giving up!"

Amelie wrinkled her nose in a mock scowl,

"Right, you're in for it!" She announced, as once again she began tickling her tormentor with ernest. Lena let out a delighted shriek, laughing and wriggling beneath her captor before exchanging soft fluttery kisses that quickly devolved into to long and languid ones. Somewhere the Croatian crowd booed in dismay and Lena didn't notice as one slender hand reached out activating the lightscreen and began quickly tapping away.

She certainly didnt notice as later, slick with sweat, her own screams and curses coming quicker and louder, loud enough to drown out the forgotten match, a digtialised sugar skull appeared followed by an address somewhere in Moscow.

Collapsing bonlessly against the sofa, Lena snuggled closer to Amelie, sleepy eyes half lidded, she smiled that lazy smile as a French striker scored the winning goal and Amelie continued to card her fingers through her messy hair, stroking her scalp in the way that Lena liked.

"Lookit that luv, your lot won!"

Lena's smile widened as Amelie drew her closer, lips ghosting her forehead.

"Oui, I most certainly did


End file.
